Those Eyes
by welcherrs
Summary: **STORY ON HIATUS, WILLING TO TRANSFER RIGHTS. PLEASE SEE CHAPTER 5 FOR MORE INFORMATION**
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfic! I really hope you enjoy it, please review if you liked it or have any advice for me! I will be uploading the next chapter soon! :D ALSO if anyone would like to make an actual cover pic for this story that would be so lovely!**

****UPDATE** Will be posting the next chapter tonight! **

* * *

_Katniss's POV_

I was walking to school one day when I saw them. _Those eyes,_ I thought to myself. I have seen those eyes everywhere, though I couldn't remember where I had recognized them from, or why I was seeing them so much. I'd seen them all throughout town; it felt like they followed me. _Maybe they are following me...I mean.….No, that's stupid. Who would want to follow me? _I argued back and fourth with myself until I got to school.

Just as I unlock my locker I see Gale.

"Hey Catnip, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"You're not thinking about breaking up with me, are you?" He gasped dramatically.

"You're crazy. I don't even like boys yet Gale."

He just laughed along. This was our relationship - fun, and nowhere near mushy. We helped each other hunt and we were best friends, until that one night when he confessed his feelings. Instead of being all sentimental, though, he was relaxed and just laid it all out on the table for me to decide, something I have silently thanked him for from that day on. I hated cheesy romantic crap like that, and Gale knew it. All the time wasted on being overly romantic could be time spent keeping you and your family alive for just one more day. Here in district 12 that's what we have to do. It has always been like this, but especially for my family since my dad is dead and my mom is basically nonexistent. I have to up my game to help myself my sister Prim survive. I want - no, need her to live the best possible life, but with no parents I have to make this life possible for her.

I was just casually chatting with Gale some more when I saw them, again. Those eyes. I flinched, not knowing why I kept seeing them and why they were bothering me so much.

"What is it Katniss? What's the matter?"

Gale was shaking my arm furiously, seeing my reaction and going into protector mode. While most of the time I shake off his protective nature, seeing that I can protect myself, this time I just found myself wrapped in his arms, paralyzed.

"I..I don't know. Nevermind. It's stupid. Can we skip class today?"

Gale said not another word and we silently walked out of school, me still wrapped in his arms. Next thing I knew, we were in our meadow, just sitting in comfortable silence while I tried to sort out my jumbled brain. _I must be tired, that's why I'm overreacting. I'll go to bed early tonight and I'll be fine in the morning. _

What I didn't know, was that those eyes would haunt me for far longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter is so short! The next chapters will be getting longer, i promise! I hope you enjoy and please review! :D**

* * *

_Peeta's POV_

_There she is. My beautiful Katniss_.

She looked absolutely stunning, as usual. No, I'm not her boyfriend. Yet. I've only met her once, very briefly, but after that moment my life was changed. I remember it like it was yesterday, throwing her the bread and seeing that gleam in her eyes, knowing that she could feed her family once more. After that night, I started seeing her more and more. In school, around town. Everywhere.

I felt like every time I saw her, the whole world stopped.

I craved to get lost in those eyes during all hours of the day. I so badly wanted to smell her beautiful brown hair, and wrap my large hands around her small frame. The more I saw her, the more I unconsciously agreed with myself that if I saw her more, she would one day see me too, and she would feel the same sense of longing I had for her. So, I started following her. Not like a crazy stalker, but just "coincidentally" seeing her in the places she always goes.

One day, though, she started noticing me.

And the more she noticed me, the more I noticed her eyes. They changed when they connected with mine. At first, I saw apprehension in her eyes. Now…now I see fear. Pure fear.

And I thrive off it.

It fuels my existence, seeing her eyes go dark and bleak the moment she sees me. I so badly want her; I want to win her over like winning a prize at a carnival. The only thing standing in my way of that, though, was Gale. Stupid, stupid Gale. That moron does not see the potential Katniss has. He doesn't make her feel nearly enough. Her eyes have never gotten to that color with anyone, only with me. And I want to make sure that that never changes.

I will make sure of it, if it's the last thing I do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long to update! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and in case you guys were confused about last chapter, Peeta doesn't think what he is doing is wrong, but in the reality of things, he is wrong. Please send me more reviews, i love to read them! :D**

* * *

_Katniss's POV_

It was the day before the reaping, and been weeks since Gale and I went to the meadow. I still wasn't feeling any better, and the reaping coming close wasn't helping. I kept seeing his eyes everywhere, and the more we made eye contact, the more I saw those creases at the corner of his eyes like he was smirking. _He must be mocking me! _Not only was I dealing with that, but I had to deal with Prim having her round of nightmares again. Whenever reaping day comes around she gets very frightened by everything.

I hear a rapping on my back door. I look over—it's Gale.

"Let's go to the meadow. I want to get my mind off things and we haven't gone in a while."

I barely let him finish his sentence before I had my boots on and was out the door, yelling to Prim and my mom that I'd be back later.

We arrived at the meadow and sat in our usual spot. Usually the meadow would calm me, but all I kept thinking about was how scared I was last time I sat in that same spot.

"Katniss? Can I ask you something…something kind of big?"

"Shoot!"

"If I get reaped tomorrow—"

"You're not going to get reaped. Look how many years you haven't gotten reaped, even with all of the tesserae."

"How would you know that Katniss? Anyone could get reaped!" He seemed genuinely annoyed at me. "Plus," he continued in a quiet mumble, "we needed more food this year…my name's in there more times than any other year."

"Gale, it's going to be okay. You won't get reaped. And for some bizarre reason you do, you're a good hunter, and you're strong. You could totally make it out alive, I know you could. But the chances of you getting reaped are slim to none, especially with all the starving families in our district living off the food they get from the tesserae."

"I just have a bad feeling about tomorrow. If I do get reaped, who would take care of my family?"

"I would, you idiot. I can hunt, enough for more than one family. You know how much I love your brothers. And I know that if I got reaped you'd do the same thing."

"I guess you're right."

"Gale, I'm always right. You should know that by now."

It was finally the day of the reaping and I couldn't wait to get it over with. I had just left Gale to go stand with all the other girls while we watched Effie Trinket recite her speech, with the only living victor stumbling around the stage drunk. Same as last year. Sometimes, I want to laugh when I see it, since Effie always tries to be so proper even when that drunk is making her look stupid. Sometimes, though, I feel bad for her…no, that's a lie. I don't think I could ever feel bad for Effie Trinket.

I watched unexcitedly as she pulled out the girl's name first.

_"Primrose Everdeen!"_

My mind is racing. How could they pick my Prim? Her name was only in there once and I promised her she wouldn't be picked! Without thinking I push my way through the crowd and shout,

"I VOLUNTEER TO BE TRIBUTE!"

Everyone comes to a standstill as I repeat myself. "I volunteer to be tribute."

I make my way up to the stage, dizzy after all that excitement. Next thing I know, they had called some poor boy's name and he was shaking my hand.

As I looked at him, I noticed something familiar.

_Those eyes..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I am sosoososososooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! I have been super busy with a lot of projects and then i suffered from some insane writer's block. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it! The story is really going to pick up from here so stay tuned! Also don't forget to review! :D**

* * *

_Katniss's POV_

The man that has been petrifying me for the past month. Is. My. Partner.

_Great. _

As I'm sitting in my room, slightly annoyed but also quite scared, I hear a knock on the door. Before I can blink, the door swings open.

"Dinner's being served, Katniss. Would you like to accompany me to the table, love?" He gave me a sick smile, one that only a truly demented person could ever conjure.

"I'll be out in a few minutes," I barely choked out. It felt like the longer he stood in my doorway, the faster the air was being sucked out of my lungs, with no air to go back in them.

As he left the room, I couldn't help but wonder how he knew my name?_ Maybe he really is stalking me… _I pushed that thought out of my head immediately. I can't be thinking about this now, it's too late. In just a short time we'll be in the arena, where none of this will matter. _I can't wait for that to happe_—I stopped myself mid thought. I can't believe for a split second I would've preferred being in the arena than dealing with…what was his name again, Peeta?

I guess the Games really do make everybody go insane.

The next few days went by terribly. Peeta was taunting me all throughout training. He always would wink at me while showing off or dueling, and it made me feel so disgusted. He had followed me to every station during training, and he always sat directly across from me when we were eating. He would always make comments towards me, and once I almost lost it. Almost.

"Hey Katniss, what'd you think of Cato's sword skills? Think I can beat him in a sword fight?"

"I guess." I did that a lot. I gave Peeta very short answers, in the hopes he would leave me alone. But he didn't. He never did.

"What about you love, do you think you could beat him?"

"Probably not."

"Well, if he or anyone else here comes near you, I'll be sure to protect my Katniss." He sent me a devilish wink, sending shivers down my spine. And not the good ones, either.

"Who says I'm yours?" I muttered this in the hopes he couldn't hear me.

"What did you just say?"

"You just said MY Katniss. I'm not your property."

"Love, I think you and I both know that I could kill you or anyone else pretty damn easily. I think it would be best if you shut your mouth and just keep looking pretty." He chuckled evilly at me and mumbled, "Gotta love 'em feisty."

"Shut up Peeta." Saying his name was more painful than ripping off all of my fingernails.

"Make me, sweetie." He winked at me again, and put his hand on my knee. But he didn't just gently lay his hand on my knee. Oh no. He clutched my knee so hard, I immediately knew it was going to bruise. He was holding on so hard, I physically couldn't stand. He had full control of me in that moment. I was beyond petrified, and he knew it. It was like the more scared I got, the more aroused he got.

"I don't think you're going anywhere without me. Understand?" His eyes turned the deepest shade of blue I've ever seen. It was almost like they were black. They were filled with pure joy, but at the same time, they were filled with rage and lust and something else I couldn't quite place.

I could barely shake my head yes, I was that scared.


	5. Those Eyes Story Status

Hey guys! I just wanted to post this update to let you all know (if you have not already guessed by now) that this story is currently on hiatus. I don't really know at the moment where I want to go with it. I am not completely happy with the story and I refuse to continue a story that I am not happy with. If I could, I would go back and change many things..but then it wouldn't be the same story, would it? It's like trying to go back in time to change things...you just can't, or your future would change.

If somebody would like to take what I have and continue the story on their own please DO NOT HESITATE to e-mail me at welcherrs dot gmail dot com with "those eyes" in the subject line. **HOWEVER, YOU MUST GAIN PUBLISHING RIGHTS FROM ME IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE. BY NOT DOING SO YOU WOULD BE PLAGIARIZING MY WORK AND PLAGIARISM IS ILLEGAL. THERE WILL BE NO ACCEPTIONS! **I do not mind giving up my story's rights..but ONLY to those I feel will use them responsibly and make the story into something much more.

I am extremely sorry for those who were looking forward to my updates and to this story! It makes me very sad that I have to do this but in the time I have been absent I have not thought of any other way to handle this situation.

I am not sure if i will be starting any other stories either just because of immense writer's block as well as being super busy with things in my life.

Thank you all so much for understanding! I love all of you who have viewed my story and all of you who took the time to review. It really means a great deal to me that SO MANY of you from sooooooo many different countries took the time to view the few chapters I have posted.

Hope to talk to some of you soon. x


End file.
